


Promise?

by Thora_III



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_III/pseuds/Thora_III
Summary: They can swear sometimes.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Promise?

“Get out, Hiccup Haddock! I'm sick of you!”

Hiccup quickly left the house and pushed the door. He shuddered, not expecting the slam was so loud, and took a deep breath. He wasn't angry. More precisely, very tired. 

The young chief slowly descended the steps of the porch, wondering where to go if he had been asked to leave his own home. He wandered towards the village: it was already getting dark, and there weren't many vikings outside. 

Almost reaching the Main Square, Hiccup turned around and changed direction. After a while, he came to a small wooden house on the outskirts of the village. The house was beautifully painted with viking designs, and its roof was decorated with wooden figures in the shape of dragon heads. 

Hiccup knocked on the door and went inside, hearing the answer.

"Hi, mom."

"Hello, dear."

Valka stood at the table and sorted dried herbs. Hiccup approached his mother and looked at the results of her work. 

"How are you?" the woman raised head and looked at her son shrewdly. "How is Astrid feeling?"

"Everything is... fine", Hiccup shrugged vaguely, turned away, and walked to a wooden chair near the hearth. 

“I think something was wrong if you came.”

"No, everything is okay. She just... um... wants to be alone," Hiccup set into a chair with a tired sign.

Valka turned to her son, examined his tired posture, and went up to gently stroke his hair: 

“Dear, it's a hard time for her now. Both physically and mentally.”

“Yes, and she just explained it to me quite eloquently,” Hiccup grunted sadly. “And of course, it's all my fault,” he explained sarcastically. “So I was asked never to appear in front of her again.”

Valka shook her head with a smile: 

"Hiccup, when a pregnant woman says she doesn't want to see you again, it means that you have to be with her in half an hour. Believe me, Astrid already worries that yelled at you,” Valka assured affectionately. 

Hiccup shrugged uncertainty

“She will feel better in about two months,” Valka whispered gently smile. 

"Two months..." Hiccup sighed, threw a head back, and closed the eyes. “It's like we're fifteen again,” he muttered. "She gets angry and screams, while I try to be closer to her and minimize my physical injuries".

Valka laughed softly. She went over to the table and gathered a small bundle of herbs. 

“Here, take it. I made it for her,” she handed Hiccup the herbs. "They ease nausea and help to calm down. Go home and make her some tea," Valka said encouragingly, hugging son's shoulders. 

"Okay" Hiccup sighed resignedly, getting up.

* * *

The young viking opened the front door and peered inside carefully. 

There was dark in the room, no fire was lit. Astrid sat on the bench in front of the hearth, sideways to him, fixedly and tensely. Her fists were on her knees, and even at dusk, it was clear that her eyes were a little swollen.

Hiccup stepped into the house quietly and closed the door behind him. 

"Where have you been?" Astrid demanded, without turning her head. 

"With mom. She gave you the herbs. Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"No"

Hiccup sighed. He walked past his wife and lit a fire in the hearth. Shadows played in the walls, and the room began to warm. Hiccup fixed a small cauldron of water over the fire. Astrid watched her husband silently. 

There was silence in the room for a while, broken only by the crackling of logs. Hiccup was tidying up, pacing the room, while Astrid was sitting by the hearth and staring at the fire.

“It's boiling,” she said quietly.

"Thanks."

Hiccup went to the hearth, threw the herbs into the cauldron, and stirred with a wooden spoon. Grabbing a mug from the table, he scooped up some of the hot drink, sat down beside Astrid on the bench, and handed her tea. She silently took it, without looking at her husband. 

Hiccup sighed again. There were shadows under blue eyes: Astrid hardly slept this night, suffering from nausea. She no longer wore her favorite skirt with skulls: it was uncomfortable for her, although her belly was not visible at all. Astrid took one of his elongated tunics and wore it, tieing under her chest with a thin leather strap. 

Hiccup looked at his wife's face, hidden from him by blonde strands. 

“I'll do whatever you want,” he said quietly. “If you tell me to leave, I'll leave, I promise. But please, Astrid," he tried to catch her eye, but it didn't avail, "just tell me what you really want and what you worry about. Please"

Astrid didn't look up, holding a mug of hot tea in her lap. Hiccup was silent, waiting for an answer, but when he realized that he would not hear anything, he turned away.

"What if ... what if I can't..." Astrid whispered suddenly, and Hiccup turned to her quickly. "What if... something will happen..."

"What will happen?" he asked hastily. 

Astrid shook her head.

It was the first time Hiccup saw her in this state. Usually, it was she who always found the right words for him in hard times or when he was tired after a whole day of difficult work of the chief. 

Hiccup took the mug from Astrid, placed it on the table in front of the hearth, and opened his arms, realizing that he was dangerously exposing his stomach to the blow. But Astrid clung to him hastily, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Hiccup hugged her back, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You can handle it, _we_ can handle it," he whispered, feeling her hug his neck tighter. “You're strong and invincible Astrid” Hiccup smiled. 

He pulled back and wiped the lonely drop on the wife's face. 

"Do you promise that everything will be fine?" Astrid asked, looking both anxiously and threateningly. 

“I promise,” Hiccup muttered, realizing that it would be the only correct answer now, and then hugged Astrid again. “By the way... if we can train fire-breathing dragons, then, probably, we will handle with viking baby somehow,” he added jokingly. 

Hiccup couldn't see her face, but he has felt Astrid's smile.


End file.
